The SAK Song Battle
by OdoculusXIV
Summary: A little Idea I've had for weeks. The main \ {S.A.K}/ and -H.Y.D.R.A- Characters have an all-out song battle at the War Dimension. Rated T for strong frequent language and possible violence. I'm also going to work on my two other stories at the same time. WILL BE COMPLETED SOON...


**Hey guys! I had this idea in my head for weeks, so I decided I should use it. The two songs featured in this Chapter are Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off and Sound Of Madness by ShineDown, and I found it on SoundCloud. I found Wolf In Sheep's Clothing from an Undertale animation, since it's an often cliche that song plays by Sans singing it to Chara. I'm actually playing both those songs as I'm typing this, and I'll type the lyrics by ear, or look it up when I have internet. Also, I recommend you play the song in sync with the lyrics, it will help a lot.**

 **Chapter 1: Intro and Rocky VS Rocket**

A meeting at the war dimension was

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming. This is a 'friendly' compitition that I and Anti-Top had agreed to do." Top said to the crowd of main Hydra and \\\\{S.A.K}/ Characters.

"What's this shit about?" Rocket asked harshly.

"Shut it, reptillian. Let's just hear what he has to say. Yours agreed to this to, ya'know." Rocky shot back at his the alligator-like armored brother. 

Anti-Top presented himself in front of Top, much to the pleasure of his teammates.

"The Challenge is a team-duel of music. Basically, it's a rap battle, but not limited to rap." He explained, that strong confidence in his voice completed his sentance.

"Each one has Twenty-four hours to pick a human's song that best goes with the situation. It will be a 1-1 battle with players picked by rank." Top explained as he went in front of his anti counterpart.

"Hydra goes first, leaving \\\\{S.A.K}/ participants last." Anti-Top said, cheers coming from some hydreans. "The first participants are..."

"Rocket!"

"Rocky!" Top said.

Cheers and claps came from the audiance as they praised their leaders.

"Hey douche, you don't think you _actually_ stand a fucking chance, do you?" Rocket's harsh, raspy voice aimed at his brother.

"Don't count on it. At least I'm not a the one dressed like a animal that spends it's time in a swamp." Rocky shot back, earning a couple of 'OOOHHHHHH"s from his team.

The Battle was on. Each one had went on a computer on a different isolation, so neither could use their powers and cheat.

Rocky contacted with his human self for advice.

"Got ya covered, bro. I've been searching for a song for this kind of thing for months. The song is Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off. Trust me, it's perfect for this.

Rocket had found his song a couple of hours later, then continued his date with his girlfriends.

 **After the time limit, back at the War Dimension...**

"Welcome, to the Music Battle!" Top announced.

The two brothers stood on the stage, Rocket grinned wickedly at his brother while Rocky only remained emotionless, that tough frown that was earned from solid warfare stood on his face.

"Three.. Two... Run... BEGIN!" Top and Anti-Top shouted in unison.

An epic guitar played while a footdrum resided as the beat.

"Sound Of Madness, by Shinedown." Rocket said, starting the song.

"Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast

Always under attack, always coming in last

Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything

I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass

So paranoid, watch your back

Oh my, here we go

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar

Slipped down, couldn't get much lower

Quicksand's got no sense of humor

I'm still laughing like hell

You think that by crying to me

Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe

You've been infected by a social disease

Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain

Somehow I'm still here to explain

That the darkest hour never comes in the night

You can sleep with a gun

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality

If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free

But I'm not gonna part the seas

You're a self-fulfilling prophecy

You think that by crying to me

Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe

You've been infected by a social disease

Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain

Somehow I'm still here to explain

That the darkest hour never comes in the night

You can sleep with a gun

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain

Somehow I'm still here to explain

That the darkest hour never comes in the night

You can sleep with a gun

When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain

Somehow I'm still here to explain

That the darkest hour never comes in the night

You can sleep with a gun

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?"

Rocket set down the microphone, proud of his song as his fellow hydreans happily clapped for him.

"My turn," Rocky said, his voice half-raspy.

"Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, by Set It Off." He said.

"Ha-ha-ha, this is about you.

Beware, beware, be skeptical

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

With criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick

Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change

Abandon all your wicked ways

Make amends and start anew again

Maybe you'll see

All the wrongs you did to me

And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding?

Now, let's not get overzealous here

You've always been a huge piece of shit!

If I could kill you I would

But it's frowned upon in all fifty states

Having said that, burn in hell

(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)

So tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt!

Karma's gonna come collect your debt,

(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)

Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"

The audiance roared after his performance.

"Remember, winners won't be judged until everyone has performed." Top informed.

 **So, guys. How'd ya like it? Anyway, I'm still opened for sugesstions on Duke and Anti-Duke, which I've somehow completely forgotten for a long time. I have the songs for Top and Anti-Top, Crystealia and Anti-She-She as well as Jonathan vs Anti-Jonathan. I have a few Ideas for Jonathan and Nicholson working together, so I have to see if that'll play out. Anyway, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
